


Damned God-Complex

by TwoPlayerGays



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: FML, Jake be like "daaaamn" @ Rich, M/M, don't be hypocrytical, god AU, i'M trying ok, these boy just want l o v e
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:44:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoPlayerGays/pseuds/TwoPlayerGays
Summary: Jake is a god. Rich is hot. Christine isn't stupid. Let's go.





	Damned God-Complex

Jake wasn’t one to admire or even  _ look  _ at the mundane little humans, he thought they were simple, regular, nothing special. He, after all, isn’t the type to take an interest in them, though he did look down every few centuries, y’know, to make sure that everything wasn't on fire or that no one was going around yelling “ANARCHY!” or something. 

 

That day was the first time he checked on them for the first time in centuries. Last time they were all going nuts because dirt and dust was flying all over the damn place. It was gross but Jake didn't get why it was such a big deal, so he decided another god could deal with that. 

 

Everything that Jake remembered was gone, except for a few things that looked worn out and like they were about to fall apart. It all looked just so  _ modern _ , he wouldn't have recognized the place if it hadn't been for an old church at the edge of  town, whose white paint was chipping and the floorboards creaked loudly every time someone took a step.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, a red streak that moved oddly quickly caught his attention, but what (or rather who) he saw took his breath away, despite his many eons of existence. There, smiling like he’d just won a million bucks (he’s trying to get up to speed in slang ok?[emphasis on trying]) was the most beautiful human he’d ever laid eyes on. The boy’s golden eyes sparkled in the afternoon sun with what could only be described as a mix of mischief and passion that made the single red streak in his hair stand out even more, and his tanned skin was as sprinkled with freckles as the night sky with stars.

 

“Damn,” Jake muttered to himself. 

 

“What is it?” chimed in a voice over his shoulder.

 

“Jesus fuck, Christine, you scared me,” he said to the shorter goddess as he whipped around. “You need stop being so sneaky- one day you’re going to cause an accident.”

 

“And  _ you  _ need to stop using ‘Jesus’. It’s extremely hypocritical,” she deadpanned in return.”What were you looking at anyways?”

 

“I- uh, it’s nothing,” was all he managed to stutter out, still partly dazed by the gorgeous human.

 

“Mhhm, ‘nothing’ my ass, let me see!” She shoved him out of the way in a single, swift movement. She gazed down at earth, wondering what could’ve left Jake in such a state. Finally she spotted him. ”Ooh, I see little Jakey has a crush on a mortal,” she cackled maniacally while he stood there, blushing and embarrassed.

 

“Oh, shut up, just because you’ve never shown an interest for anyone doesn’t mean I can’t.”

 

“Hey, I’m not saying there’s nothing wrong with it,” Christine put up her hands defensively. “You do you, Boy-Wonder, but remember what happened to Michael when he discovered,” she sighed mockingly and said with a lusty tone, “Jeremy” and batted her eyelashes.

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. It’s not like I’m  _ that  _ interested in him anyways.”

 

Spoiler alert: he was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> me? actually finish a story before starting another on? pfft. nah.


End file.
